


wake me up

by tkreyesevandiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this turned soft at the end, tumblr rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Even asleep, Eddie was wound up so tightly that Buck was afraid he’d snap at any moment now.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 331





	wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I have finally written something less than 2000 words, and within an hour. I am so proud of myself xD 
> 
> This is a rewrite of something @chrrlees sent me on Tumblr, but I definitely switched this up a LOT! I hope you like this anyway!
> 
> This got super soft and fluffy at the end i think? I don't know where this was going actually, but anyway, enjoy!

Buck walked up to his loft and froze at the sight. 

Eddie was asleep on his stomach, head buried in the pillow. His face was turned towards the stairs where Buck was standing, expression strangely vulnerable.

But that’s not what had Buck pausing. What had him stopping in his tracks was the fact that Eddie wasn’t wearing anything, only a thin blanket covering his bottom half as he slept with his arms curled behind the pillow under his head.

It had been a rough week for both of them. Buck and Eddie had been looking forward to spending their weekend off with Christopher, but seeing how exhausting the week had turned out, Abuela had taken Christopher for the weekend. They were under strict orders from her to just relax with each other and not worry about him. 

Eddie had just gotten home from his shift an hour ago, and Buck had already been waiting for him in his apartment. Eddie must’ve been tired as hell, because he’d fallen asleep virtually immediately. Buck could hear the soft snores from where he was moving around the kitchen. 

An idea flitted across Buck’s mind, bringing a flush to his skin. He stepped towards where his boyfriend was sleeping and started kneading the tension in Eddie’s shoulders.

Even asleep, Eddie was wound up so tightly that Buck was afraid he’d snap at any moment now.

Eddie slowly roused awake, blinking sleepy eyes up at Buck. He hummed in pleasure, eyes automatically fluttering closed. “That’s a nice way to wake me up.”

His voice was rough with sleep, deep and low enough. It was just the two of them in the apartment but Eddie still spoke in hushed whispers; almost if he didn’t want to break their bubble. 

As the tension bled out of his shoulders, Buck lowered himself to the bed and let his hands drift downwards towards Eddie’s ass. He ghosted his hands over the flesh. Eddie opened his eyes immediately, letting out a soft whimper as he understood what Buck was silently asking. He went to turn but Buck’s arm across his lower back kept him in place.

“Let me look at you,” Eddie said, trying to flip over again. Buck shook his head and shushed him.

“Just let it happen. Let me make you feel good.” Buck kneaded the globes of his ass before reaching over to the table for lube. His cock was slowly and steadily filling, clothed flesh resting against Eddie’s bare hip. Anticipation thickened the air around them, the weight of it heady and potent.

He slicked up two fingers and slipped them down to Eddie’s hole, just slowly rubbing the pads of his fingers across the tight muscle. Eddie buried his face into the pillow, letting out a muffled moan. Buck stopped instantly. “I want to hear you, sweetheart.” 

“Buck,” Eddie groaned as Buck resumed his ministrations. He kept Eddie right on the edge of anticipation, not breaching his hole, not quickening his pace. Eddie was reduced to a bundle of whimpers and shudders, mewls escaping his boyfriend’s mouth as he tried to push himself back on Buck’s fingers.

Finally, Buck took pity on him, breaching the loosened muscle with just the first knuckle of his middle finger. 

Eddie was tight, a little too tight. Part of that was because Eddie hadn’t bottomed in a long time. In the two months or so that they’d officially started dating, they hadn’t spent enough time just exploring each other. Sex was usually too quick, too quiet. Just a way to take the edge off after a long day, trying not to let anyone hear them. 

This was the first weekend that they’d had off together, and Buck planned to make the absolute most of it. “Is this okay?” 

Eddie nodded against the pillow, but Buck pulled his finger out. “I need the words, Eddie.”

“Yeah, _ God _ Buck, _ please,_” Eddie pleaded, arching up in search of him. Buck wasn’t sure what exactly Eddie was begging for but he did know that seeing his boyfriend look so _ wrecked _made him feel hot all over. Eddie’s cheeks were flushed, the red tapering down his neck. His eyes were hazy and delirious with naked bliss and Buck could practically see his need thrumming under his skin. 

Buck tucked his middle finger back into him, slowing thrusting in and out. He leaned over Eddie to mouth feather-light kisses all along hot, golden skin. He traced every mark and blemish on the smooth expanse of Eddie’s back with his tongue as he pushed a second finger into him. Eddie’s hips were rolling right along with Buck’s fingers as he tried to fuck himself onto them harder, filthy moans and unabashed groans falling from his lips. Buck didn’t let up, completely controlling the pace.

Crooking them downwards, Buck targeted his sweet spot. Eddie’s strangled cry told him that he hit it straight on, and from that point on, Buck was relentless. Using the three digits that weren’t steadily pumping in and out of his boyfriend, Buck pressed on his taint, stimulating the gland from the outside as well.

“Fuck, it’s too much. Buck, wait, stop,” Eddie panted, keening as his back arched. Buck slowed his fingers, smiling against Eddie’s neck as his boyfriend tried to sort through the addictive wash of pleasure coursing through him.

“That’s exactly how you make me feel. Every. Single. Time.” He whispered the words along Eddie’s skin, placing open-mouthed kisses to punctuate them. At his boyfriend’s breathless laugh, Buck started moving again, this time adding a third finger to the last knuckle.

“Fucking hell, Evan. You make me feel so good, no matter what,” Eddie moaned, turning his head to the side to capture Buck’s lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues warred against each other in a familiar dance as Buck quickened his pace once he was sure Eddie was loose enough.

“You’re taking my fingers so good, baby.” Buck twisted his fingers and nailed Eddie’s prostate again, gently biting at the sensitive spot below his ear. 

“Fuck!” Eddie gasped. He made a move to reach for his own weeping cock, which was currently trapped between his torso and the bed, leaking pre-cum all over the sheets. Buck caught his wrist, stopping him.

“Come on my fingers. Just on my fingers, Eddie,” he commanded softly. Eddie’s breath hitched at the tone. This was moving into territory that they hadn’t explored, but shit, he wasn’t complaining. Not if it meant that he could feel his arousal like a wildfire through his veins.

It hadn’t ever been like this, but Buck was bringing out more in him than Eddie had ever known.

Electricity snapped at the small of his back as he felt his orgasm approach, vibrating along his back and thighs and legs. He felt like a live wire from his toes to his fingers. This time, when he tried to turn around, Buck didn’t stop him but he didn’t withdraw his fingers either.

Eddie came face to face with the heat in his boyfriend’s eyes, his fingers still pumping steadily in and out of him. The dirty slick of the lube as Buck kept thrusting send shivers down his spine as the sound mingled with their harsh breathing. Unconsciously, Eddie had begun moving his hips to meet the fast pace, sweat beading on his skin. He pulled Buck down into a filthy kiss as the other hand worked at the drawstring of Buck’s sweats.

“If I can’t jerk myself off, at least I can get you off,” he whispered against his mouth.

“This was about you, Eds.” Buck tried to protest but moaned in defeat as Eddie wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, knowing exactly what got him off. He tried to time his thrusts with Buck’s but the naked pleasure coursing through him made his limbs feel boneless. 

“Buck, please.” Eddie nearly sobbed with need. He was right there, balancing on the edge of unadulterated pleasure. 

“I’ve got you, Eddie. Come for me.” It only took one more angled thrust for Eddie to cry out his boyfriend’s name, his dick making a mess on his stomach as white-hot bliss consumed him. Buck fucked him through his orgasm, keeping him full of his fingers moving roughly just as he came breathlessly with Eddie’s name on his tongue, his release mixing with Eddie’s on his stomach.

Eddie whimpered as Buck pulled his fingers out, his skin hypersensitive to any stimulation. The drag of Buck’s long fingers along his inner walls sent aftershocks through his post-orgasmic bliss. 

“You think you can fuck me with your dick next? Turn this from a great morning into an abso-fucking-lutely fantastic morning?” Eddie murmured, out of breath. Buck laughed where he’d collapsed onto the bed next to him, breathing hard.

He turned to him, kissing Buck’s smiling mouth. “Thank you, my love.” He knew Buck, and he knew the man was worried about how stressed Eddie was. It was just one way Buck showed him how much he loved him. Another way of showing Eddie an outlet, but it was also so they could explore themselves. 

Not just physically, but emotionally. Eddie traced his fingers across Buck’s face, from the birthmark, to the slope of his nose, to his full lips, and back towards his jawline. Cupping Buck’s neck, he pulled him closer so they were cuddled together face-to-face.

“I love you,” he whispered to him. “You make me so happy, Evan.” 

Eddie almost didn’t want to leave this bed, ever. He was content here, just cuddling with Buck as the two exchanged feather light kisses and spoke in hushed tones with each other. They were just missing Christopher to complete them. He felt like a sap, but when it came to his family, Eddie would gladly take on anything. 

It was funny really, because he had never understood that all-consuming romantic love that everyone spoke off. The only person he’d loved with no inhibition was Christopher. It was Buck that had taught him how to open his heart up; with Buck, that love was potent. He felt it rushing through him, burrowing in his heart like a second heartbeat. Buck and Christopher made his heart feel too big to fit in his chest. 

“I love you too.” Buck pressed his lips against Eddie’s forehead sweetly. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled his sweatpants up as he went to the washroom.

Eddie watched him go, not sure if his legs would work just yet. Buck emerged from the bathroom with a washcloth and a satiated grin. Swiping the warm cloth over Eddie’s skin and over his hole, Buck tugged him up until he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Go get ready, I made breakfast.” He winked as he tossed the cloth into the wash and went downstairs. Eddie admired his boyfriend’s ass until it was out of view before he went on with his morning routine.

He was definitely a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @zeethebooknerd for all Buddie prompts! Or come say hi!
> 
> I kinda suck at writing smut so I'm sorry about that, but give me all the angst and fluffy prompts you want! My inbox is sadly empty so I'm looking for some inspiration!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
